ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost Breaker (Felix short)
The Ghost Breaker was an animated short in the Felix the Cat series released on January 1st, 1923. The Classic Felix Filmography (1919-1936) Introduction Felix the Cat is a series of cartoon shorts about a cat that was started in 1919. The episode that involves a ghost was released in 1923 and is noted for having the cat Felix take on the ghost that was haunting a farmers house. Ultimately, it ends with the ghost being caught only to reveal it was a man trying to run off the farmer. Characters *Felix the Cat: *The Ghost *Mother Pig and piglets *Donkey *Farmer *The Reserve Plot One day, Felix was sleeping in a cemetery when a ghost appeared. The first two times the ghost disappeared and Felix assumed he was seeing things. The third time the ghost started flying around, scaring Felix and then going to a farm nearby. At the farm, the ghost scared off the animals which were a pig with piglets and a donkey. While the animals were fleeing, the farmer woke up and looked out the window and saw the spectacle. Back in the farmers room, the farmer tries to go to sleep when the ghost appears and frightens him. After a little bit of that he called the reserve. They came to his house and after coming inside they started flying out. After all the reserve members were thrown out, they fled the area in they vehicle. The farmer was also thrown out after the reserve left. He was very unhappy. Felix then declared himself to be a "Ghost-Breaker" and ran in there to confront the ghost. After the ghost did multiple scares, Felix got a idea to get the ghost out of the house by luring it with a bottle of rum. The ghost chases Felix, trying to get the rum. Once outside and far from the farm, Felix pulls out a gun and orders that the ghost put up his hands, which he complies to. The farmer comes out of hiding and removes the ghosts cover revealing a man. The donkey then shows up and kicks the man far away. Trivia Ghost Hunters/Ghostbusters *Felix proclaims to be a regular "Ghost-Breaker" which suggests dealing with ghosts. **the term "Ghost-Breaker" may have been pulled from the title "The Ghost-Breakers" a 1922 remake of the 1914 version going by the same name. *The end of the short uses ending of discovering that the ghost is a living person, much like the Scooby-Doo series does at the end of their episodes. *Much like Arthur of "Ghost'n Goblins" game series, at the beginning the ghost/monster comes out due to a living being inhabiting the area near rest of the dead. *Felix ponders how to "trap" the ghost, which is one of the main concepts in the Ghostbusters Universe. References Also See *Lonesome Ghosts (Disney short) External Links *The Classic Felix Filmography (1919-1936) *Felix the Cat Wiki *Wikipedia-Felix the Cat (filmography) *IMDb-Felix the Cat Gallery FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc01.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc02.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc03.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc04.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc05.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc06.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc07.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc08.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc09.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc10.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc11.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc12.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc13.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc14.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc15.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc16.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc17.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc18.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc19.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc20.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc21.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc22.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc23.png| FelixTheCat1923FelixTheGhostBreakerssc24.png| Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters